


Lambs Wander

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara tilted her head to one side the minute she viewed a neighbor's lamb wandering near her farm. She began to remember Reverend Amos Howell stepping outside.





	Lambs Wander

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Kara tilted her head to one side the minute she viewed a neighbor's lamb wandering near her farm. She began to remember Reverend Amos Howell stepping outside. She thought she remembered hearing him as he mentioned running errands for Jonathan and Martha Kent earlier. Kara smiled. ''I'm certain Amos is going to return the lamb to the neighbor.'' She walked from the kitchen window before she recalled something else. Her eyes flew open.

Kara opened the door before she closed it and ran. Her eyes remained wide after she paused. Kara viewed two paper bags on the ground. She watched while the lamb struggled in Reverend Amos Howell's arms. Long teeth were revealed as Amos tried to eat the lamb. The alien preacher. Kara glowered.

''PREACHER!''

Eyes settled on Kara prior to the preacher frowning. His eyes were wide for a moment. ''Kara! I was going to return the lamb to the neighbor,'' he said.

''Uh huh. You were too hungry to return the lamb?''

Amos shrugged. He released the lamb before it ran to Kara. After Amos carried the bags, he followed Kara and the lamb to the neighbor's farm. He viewed the gate door that was never closed. Amos smiled after Kara closed the door. He began to follow her again. 

Amos found himself by Kara's farm. His eyes were on a few chickens as he continued to smile. He glanced at Kara's new scowl. ''I wasn't going to eat the chickens.'' 

''Uh huh.''

THE END


End file.
